King James
|- |Source |} King James I is a character who was first seen in brief snippets in the film Pocahontas. He later appears in the sequel, Pocahontas II: Journey to a New World, voiced by Jim Cummings. Background King James I is the ruler of England, Scotland (as James VI) & Ireland, his wife and consort is Queen Anne. He is a tall man with a brown beard and a fancy crown and clothing. He also has an unknown named dog. In the first film, he is merely mentioned, with his likeness appearing in a painting brought by the settlers. In the second film, his character is fleshed out. He seems to be easily led astray by Governor Ratcliffe. He also seems to have primitive views on the Native Americans, as he initially believes them to be mere savages as Ratcliffe did. By the end of the film, however, he is shown the error of his ways. Appearances Pocahontas King James didn't appear in the first film, but was mentioned by Ratcliffe in the film. Ratcliffe wishes to find gold, and bringing it back to England. According to Ratcliffe, this will allow him to become successful and famous, and so gain the favor of the king. Ratcliffe later claims the New World and its riches in King James' name, and has the settlement named Jamestown in the King's honor. During the song "Mine, Mine, Mine" Ratcliffe reveals that when he returns with the gold, he believes King James will reward Ratcliffe by Lording him. During the song, Wiggins brings Ratcliffe a portrait of King James, which Ratcliffe sticks his head through the picture, tearing it, while proclaiming his plan to make certain all the gold remains his. Pocahontas II: Journey to a New World King James made his first appearance in the sequel. After returning to England, Governor Ratcliffe is brought before the King to answer for his crimes. Ratcliffe lies and frames John Smith for his own crimes. King James, largely out of his friendship with Ratcliffe, believes him, and orders Smith to be arrested for treason, with the caveat that he is to be taken alive. He also sends John Rolfe to Jamestown, with the intention of bringing back the Indian Chief. The meeting will determine whether King James declares war on the Native Americans. Later, Ratcliffe appears before the King, announcing that John Smith had died in an accident while being apprehended, despite Ratcliffe's attempts to save him. Unknown to the King, this is a lie, as Ratcliffe had purposefully pushed Smith off a roof. Ratcliffe attempts to convince King James to immediately war with the Native Americans. Queen Anne insists that they must wait for Rolfe and the Indian Chief. King James buckles under his wife's pressure and compromises, they will wait for Rolfe, but Ratcliffe is to prepare the Armada in the meantime. Rolfe later returns with the Chief's daughter, Pocahontas. He insists that the king should meet her, as she is both civilized and intelligent. On the advice of Ratcliffe, King James orders Rolfe to bring Pocahontas to an upcoming ball. If Pocahontas makes a good impression, the armada will not sail. At the ball, King James is initially impressed by Pocahontas, but when Pocahontas calls him a savage for torturing a bear during a bear baiting, he orders her imprisoned for treason. According to rumor, King James intends to have Pocahontas beheaded the next dawn. Later, King James and Queen Anne are preparing to have a court, when Pocahontas, John Rolfe, and a disguised John Smith burst into the room. The King attempts to have Pocahontas arrested, but that not Pocahontas that the Vilgax sees his Decepticons savage monster's face allies armed with guns. As a result, Vilgax was commander all the decepticons to Attack and kill with him, and Mandark executed guard, Fung, Destroy the court, Vilaty used the Ax to executed Everyone in turn, becomes more forceful and has a gun, and Cannons pointed at King james, Queen Anne anger her husband to Doesn't listen to the Decepticons. Vilgax and Decepticons, he maintains a firm stance of ruling, letting her daughter know that she would have previously killed King James any outsiders on sight. When they are left alone, the two argue over the state of the city with Kida believing that their culture is dying while King james believes it is better this way so it is preserved. He then has the doors to the king's court blown open and demands King james explain the riddle that reveals the location of the crystal, going so far as to strike the already dying king in front of a horrified crew. Sitting on the throne and threatening to execute the king, king is kill by Vilgax's Cannons manages to figure out the riddle on his own and proceeds to descend into the Mount Valdork's Invasion. The King, is dead by the Vilgax used his deadly claws to start to 10, how use his cannons he was to believe Vilgax's lies orders Autobots to stop Decepticons. After being defeated, Vilgax is escape with decepticons by Autobots's guards. Category:Spirit Category:Deceased Category:Characters